Unforseen Relationship
by SerasKucheki
Summary: Gilbert gets a little too drunk while at a bar and drugged. The one person he thougth for sure he would never like was the one who took him in and reminded Gilbert of past feelings. RP Fanfic. Warning: Hardcore Yaoi, Gunplay, Profanity, and etc.
1. First Night

Gilbert didn't think Switzerland bars were the greatest but there was something that made them taste exceptionally well that night. It was an aphrodisiac that had been slipped into his drink to affect him later that night. The person who slipped him the drug didn't know that his metabolism was slower reacting than regular humans. He escaped out of the bar and found himself stopping at Vash's. He didn't like him and he was sure it was mutual but here he needed a place to stay. Gilbert was feeling odd and it wasn't good drunk odd so that's why he stopped here because it was Vash, someone he knew.

Vash looked at the irritating red numbers of 1:21 on his digital clock. Someone really stupid must have a death wish to come bother him so late at night, or early in the day. The blond grudgingly go up and grabbed his coat to cover his exposed body (his pajamas looked too embarrassing once a photo got out, but nothing else was as comfy) and headed to the door.

Before his youthful emerald eyes stood, or wobbled, a very drunk Gilbert. The albino has a flush spread over his usually pale cheeks with an oddly glazed and... lustful look in his ruby orbs. Vash wanted to grab the gun by the door and chase the other away, but he looked so wasted that a flick on the nose would send him hurtling the other way. Even still, Vash knew that would be a /bad/ idea. Worse thing to have was a crazed Gilbert roaming the late night streets, or worse; have Vash liable.

With his gut churning, Vash moved from the doorway to allow the other in and adverted his gaze. "What the hell are you doing here?"

Gilbert couldn't help but smirk when Vash opened the door and he leaned against the doorway waiting for him to say something. It should be obvious at what he was wanting at this point so he just waited until he moved. That was his invitation to walk in and nearly fall. He was already stripping off his coat it was way too warm inside Vash's house, and even a few buttons on his under shirt. "I h'd s'me f'n." he stated looking back at him for a few seconds but instead of his regular smirk it definitely did look lustful.

The albino moved to the couch and fell onto it but by the moving figure that was barely seen it was obvious he was bothered by something. His breath was getting heavy and his pants...definitely a little tighter than he would have liked them to be. He still had some sense though since it was Vash's house to not ask for a death wish. Gilbert really needed different clothes though, something that wouldn't rub him or constrain him. "D' y'u h've p'jam's?" he asked mumbling into the couch but his voice still carried loudly.

Vash scoffed at the other. Leave it to Gilbert to "have fun" so hard he can only think enough to get him to the Swiss's house of all places. Really, if Vash ever had a history of turning away someone in need, he wouldn't mind it starting now. All Vash could really do was sigh and close the door since the Prussian already came in.

"You're an idiot, do you know that?" the blond said angrily before turning to see the other moving around (clearly not erotically, oh no) on the sofa with a distinct pitch in his pants' crotch. "WHAT THE HELL? There isn't any way you're borrowing my clothes with that... Thing loose in your pants!" Vash yelled with an angry flush.

But... Vash couldn't quit staring. Gilbert was _certainly_ nothing close to five meters, but it was a rather nice size. The introverted man could hardly even remember the last time he "got it up" so freely after his rebellious teenage years. Something was very wrong with the situation, Vash knew, when he found his feet moving towards the guest and hovering over a certain (attractive) pale body.

Gilbert was feeling really warm and still refused to take off his pants. He shrugged when Vash yelled at him about the lack of courtesy as he didn't care if he was turned on in front of Vash. Usually he would stop his mind from thinking thoughts that were beginning to cross his mind when dealing with Vash but he really couldn't. He couldn't help but still think of how small Vash was so he might not let him top this once, even though he really needed to fuck.

"Pl'as' V'sh, 't's n't l'ke y'u d'n't g't 'rect'ons 'ith'r." he mumbled actually not caring if Vash noticed him looking down his body to his crotch. "Or 're y'u h'ving pr'blems w'th 't?" he asked smirking up at him lustfully thinking that he could definitely help Vash with that problem if he would let him.

He didn't notice that much that Vash was slowly moving toward him until he was over his body. Gilbert really did think that maybe...Vash would be good enough for a quick fuck if he could even get his dick to work properly. Even though he was drunk he still could move as he grabbed the other's robe pulling him onto the couch underneath his body. "D' y'u n'ed h'lp w'th y'ur d'ck?"

Vash glared at the other man. There wasn't a damn problem with him, per se, so much as his preference. With no reason for sex, Vash just didn't find appeal in many things and had no real urges. Yet the man hovering above that defined all things sex and arousing... Damn the erection forming!

"Get off! You're intoxicated or high, or something! I'm fine with how my body works!" the blond exclaimed flipping the two over so the albino was beneath him. Vash had every intention of flipping them over so he could simply leave, but when he looked down to get up... That wasn't the case anymore.

Vash recalled his last sexual endeavor years prior, a one night stand with the same man that wanted to "claim his vitals", and he remembered how _good_the Prussian was inside him. But what of the reverse? Vash could only imagine how hot and tight the other must be with how stubborn he was to be submissive and how heated he was from the alcohol or something.

Pinning down the other's hands and sealing his lips with his own (Vash hated when the other said things), Vash slowly rocked their two clothed arousals together. The kiss was only their first and Vash only wanted to tease so pulled away.

"I think you are going to help me with my dick after all," he lewdly stated with an unusual smirk.

Gilbert could feel that Vash was in fact enjoying this even if he didn't act like it yet. He was ready to kiss Vash when all of a sudden he was on bottom. Usually a position he wouldn't like but he could just have Vash ride him. He smirked remembering the night he claimed the Swiss's vitals and wouldn't mind doing that again at all.

The small amount of time he took to think of that night Vash had pinned him and was even kissing him. He blinked but returned the kiss a little sloppily thanks to being drunk and for some reason he really liked the way Vash tasted tonight. He moaned lightly at the feeling of their erections touching and moved back against him.

"G'od b't h'rry th' h'll 'p." he mumbled trying to move his hands to take off Vash's clothing now realizing that his hands were trapped. He frowned slightly struggling to get them free. "L't g'." he said wanting to hurry the process so they could fuck already. He still had this notion that he was going to top as well.

Vash shook his head as he trailed hot kisses down Gilbert's chin and neck. His shirt was mostly unbuttoned so the blond was able to continue down his teasing trail without interruption. One hand changed from pinning down Gilbert's slender wrists to toying with a perk pink nipple. Vash couldn't hide his smirk, and the more he tasted Gilbert the slower he wanted to go.

"You taste like sweat and beer." Vash gave a slow lick over the other nipple. "You're better than last time, at least," the Swiss said coolly sliding off Gilbert's tight pants. The constricting material but have been hell for a cock like Gilbert's. Even Vash's own nightwear hugged him painfully.

In a swift motion the Swiss ripped Gilbert's and his boxers off and rubbed their erections together once more. A hand slipped down, and he used his skillful fingers (handling so many different guns taught him how to handle different lengths and thicknesses well) to wrap around the rubbing cocks and pumped them. The other hand then went to Gilbert's lips.

"Put that annoying mouth to use."

Gilbert loved the feeling of the other lips across his skin. He wanted to do more and when his wrists were freed he wrapped his arms around the other pulling him tight to his body. He rubbed up against Vash more before giving his ass a quick squeeze. His breath was heavy and he couldn't help but let out a sigh when he felt his pants get taken off.

"Ab'ut t'me..." he said and moved to push at Vash again to get on top but was taken off guard when Vash grabbed both their bare erections. A moan came out as he tilted his head back. Fuck, that felt really good and he wanted more. "Of c'urs' I t'ste aw'som'." he smirked through the light moans.

The albino blinked when the fingers were put in front of his mouth. He wasn't going to bottom so he pushed at his hands and tried to change their positions. "I 'm n't b'ttom'ng t' y'u." he glared a little wishing he had a little more control over his body as he moaned again.

Vash glared more at the stubborn man beneath him. The stupid albino couldn't really think he would top! In the intoxicated state he was in he had hardly any motor skills, and Vash knew it would hardly feel good to have the other miss and move awkwardly. For a show of dominance the also stubborn Swiss gave Gilbert's shaft a rough squeeze.

"If you want to get off tonight you better be compliant. We're both too far into this for your stubbornness," Vash spat out leaning in to capture Gilbert's flush lips in for a passionate tongue battle. Alcohol and something sweet lingered on his tongue from Gilbert. After every kiss Vash felt more and more aroused in an odd way, like his body was more on fire from the aphrodisiac of Gilbert's body.

Vash sighed and settled on getting the lube he used for his bullets out from under the sofa. He slicked his fingers up and slipped one in the Prussian's heated hole. "Have you ever been touched here?" he said in a deep tone more erotic than he meant it to. "You moan so sweetly. Make sure you don't stop."

Gilbert didn't care how far gone he was he just didn't want to bottom. He winced at threat of his member being squeezed and glared at Vash still refusing to put his fingers in his mouth. The albino didn't really care though when he was kissed again because he stopped fighting the idea as he kissed him back.

It wasn't until he felt the fingers on his entrance that he pulled away slightly. He ignored the question from Vash but it could be obvious that by the darkened blush that he hadn't been touched down there yet. "F..f'ck 'ff V'sh." he mumbled and tried to push at his hand again.

His hole was pretty tight and out of reflex he tightened more around it. He didn't want to bottom but something in his head coaxed him finally into just letting Vash top him. Gilbert lied back and even spread his legs slightly as he tried to relax biting his lip.

The Swiss felt a new wave surge down to his crotch in excitement. Gilbert really was so untouched. The albino tightened even more around his finger, and he swirled the first around. Compliant, less annoying and horny Gilbert was easily more tolerable than the usual. The way his legs nudged at his touch and moved apart gave the Swiss all the more need to be between them.

Another lubed finger slipped in and scissored around. Vash curled and mini-thrusted to see where that magic nerve bundle could be. Vash knew Gilbert hurt more than pleased their first time from the damn albino's lack of preparation, but the Swiss knew better than to ruin such a nice virgin hole as he slipped in a third. Vash used his other hand to continuously pump Gilbert to help relax the other and sighed in agitation.

"Wrap your legs around my shoulders. It won't be much longer," he commanded with more kisses down the albino's pale chest. His small size helped reach certain areas more comfortably while he snuck between the two long legs. A few more stretches and thrusts and Vash would explode if he didn't go inside Gilbert. "I want to fuck off in you so much..."

The Prussian soon relaxed and moaned again because of the pleasure coming from him stroking his hard member. He could feel his finger so well inside of him that it felt really weird but it was becoming enjoyable. He of course winced when the next finger was added but it wasn't that bad and was even getting better. His breath was getting heavy again as he let the pleasure run through his body.

Gilbert's breath hitched at the thrusts and he really could feel Vash getting deep inside of him. He looked down for the first time and sized the other's member. It definitely wasn't as big as him but it wasn't small either so he wouldn't pick on him. Seeing as it would help him and he was pretty used to the fingers now. He wrapped his legs around his shoulders and was surprised at how easily fit in between his legs.

He shivered at the feeling of the kisses and he found that he had gotten used to the fingers. So in his opinion he just wanted him to hurry the hell. "Th'n j'st f'ck m'!" he demanded needing the aphrodisiac out of his system and now the preparation was beginning to feel like teasing to him.

Vash slowed down his last few finger thrusts. His kisses stopped and he stared at the other with his clouded emerald orbs to meet submissive and agitated crimson. The blond slipped out his fingers and scooted closer to the albino's pink hole. Soon he replaced his fingers with his thicker, longer erection that needed to be sheathed in Gilbert's heavenly heat.

Vash moaned at the feeling. He only had his head in, but the rest was quickly buried to the hilt. Vash hoped Gilbert enjoyed this because there was no way Vash would let this amazing feeling happen just once. The blond had no tolerance for so much pleasure and had trouble keeping a steady rhythm. He was far from bad, but it took some few thrusts to find his wits again to find Gilbert's pleasure spot.

The hand pumping Gilbert began to speed up to even time with the thrusts. Vash kissed and kissed across Gilbert's feathery flesh, painting love marks all across the pale canvas. As annoying as the albino was, Vash felt the urge to shoot something entirely different from the usual in him.

In a throaty moan Vash confessed, "Yo-you feel so awesome! Never let me stop fucking you! Ah!"

Gilbert couldn't help but groan slightly at the loss of his fingers but he could tell that he had won over Vash and that he was going to fuck him finally. He knew preparation was needed but that didn't matter right now with him needing his release. His legs moved around the Swiss's waist and helped him get in as deep as he could. He arched his back at the feeling of him being inside of him even though he wanted him to be deeper.

His legs loosened the moment Vash began to thrust into him. He half wondered if this was Vash's first time topping because of the erratic thrusting but he soon did get better. The better thrusting made his moans come out and actually had a rhythm as well. He opened his legs trying to get him in deeper but it wasn't really working since Vash wasn't that big.

The albino was trying to help him get in deeper by moving with his thrusts but suddenly he hit his prostate. He nearly screamed as the pleasure ran through his body. "Th..ah, there!" he moaned gripping the couch material tightly as he arched his back again. Gilbert was too lost in the pleasure now really not caring if Vash was the one fucking him because it felt too good.

Vash took Gilbert's moans as a good sign and kept going. When he heard the vibrant cries of pleasure he began to aim for that one area and struck harder and faster. His small frame leaned in closer, wrapped in by the Prussian's strong legs and honed in on the other.

A smaller moan escaped Vash's lips, but he insisted on having more self-control. He couldn't lose himself. As amazing the feelings were, he needed to contain his body. If he came first, the Prussian would never let him hear the end of it! Well, if the drunk fool remembered the night at all. "Y-you look... beautiful...!" and Vash meant every word. Gilbert had an amazing body. If he didn't act so obnoxious, Vash would have been tempted to fuck him years ago, in a way that didn't involve him drunk.

Vash all but pampered Gilbert, with every fierce thrust he took a tentative kiss. With every kiss was a skillful pump. With each pump was a moan from the larger male. The Swiss wanted nothing more than to get the prideful man to come first. To feel the already tight walls get tighter from intense pleasure making it hard to relax. The thought almost made his throbbing cock expand mid-thrust.

Gilbert was a moaning mess underneath Vash, which is probably something he would easily reject in the morning when he was sober. His words were nearly inaudible as he continued to moan louder begging for harder thrusts from the Swiss. He was getting closer to his climax and tightened around Vash when he pulled out and relaxed when he thrusted to make sure he got deep inside.

He could tell that he was pretty much being pampered because even though he was thrusting into him hard and rough he was giving small kisses and pleasurable strokes. His moans continued to grow in volume and his throat was actually beginning to hurt from being so loud. The pleasure was just unbearable as he tried to hold back from releasing.

"Ha..harder!" he stated arching his back and even though he didn't want to cum first he was pretty much going too by all the pleasure his body was given. His walls tightened and he suddenly wrapped his arms tightly around Vash. Gilbert nearly screamed the other's name in pleasure as he released tightening around Vash's member.

Vash moaned with Gilbert as he clenched his walls even more around him. He didn't quite find his release but he knew he was not far off. Vash kept thrusting and went deeper and much harder. Vash was too far to think of any good reason to pull out when he climaxed, so the crazed blond released every ounce of his load to Gilbert with a load moan.

"G-Gil...!" Vash moaned more softly when he felt himself growing softer and got out the last spews of his orgasm out. His small thrusts came to an easeful stop before he just relaxed himself inside of Gilbert. Vash felt too tired to leave to comfortable position.

The Swiss the simply stayed inside and laid his head on the Prussian's cheat. "You... make a better bottom," he said with a bit of a smug tone. Vash knew the other would deny that he actually went through with this, but with his legs wrapped around his chest and legs openly spread, Vash knew he had the other. One light kiss on the albino's cheek and Vash felt like it was time to sleep... Or another round.

* * *

><p>This is an rp that I am having with my friend Miss Macabre Grey on facebook. This will be updated according to when we have enough for a chapter if you can hang on until we update. I hope you enjoy this pretty smutty fanfic XD<p> 


	2. Spark

Gilbert made a noise of pleasure when Vash released into him. He couldn't help it because it felt good and he almost didn't want Vash to stop thrusting. His legs were still wide open as if inviting Vash to have another round with him but he did feel kind of tired. So maybe he should stop for the night.

The albino smirked at him when he said he made a better bottom because he had a couple ideas of how they could have more fun that night. He moved his hips a little debating on if they should go another round. He was tired but he also couldn't help as the aphrodisiac made him think about another round making him continue moving against Vash.

"D' y'u l'ke 'nything k'nky?" he asked making it obvious that he wanted another round of sex. Usually he wouldn't be so into a second round of sex but the drug must have a lasting affect or it was just the fact that he really liked doing these things with Vash.

Vash felt his length start to come back to life. As tired as he was, whatever made Gilbert so compliant would go away after the night, so Vash knew fully well to take advantage of the opportunity. Most of his kinks died out in his youth, but there were still ways to get him off, as the night proved.

"I like to fuck you. Maybe... with a gun~?" he purred into Gilbert's ear. Vash couldn't help it. If someone handled a nice gun well, who was he to resist. Bondage and guns... Gilbert of all people tied up to his command sent a new wave of arousal south.

Vash pulled out another box from the sofa of various guns, leather, and chains. "I want to make you a submissive, horny, fuckable mess."

Gilbert couldn't help but smirk when he felt Vash's member beginning to harden again. It was nice to see that he agreed with him as well about another round of sex. The gun kink he did expect from Vash but also thought that maybe he would be more sensible than that. He thought about it trying to decide if he should be that willing.

He didn't have a chance to answer he saw the other things Vash pulled out from under the couch and he was pretty kinky himself so seeing all those items made him begin to harden too. If the drug didn't want just sex he wouldn't have liked that sentence that Vash said at all but instead it just made his body heat up even more.

"Th'n b'gin f'cking m' 'lre'dy und I d'n't c're 'f y'u 'nclud' th' g'n." he smirked at him. Even if Gilbert regretted this in the morning it didn't matter because at least it was someone he could trust like Vash taking care of him instead of some random human or country he truly hated.

Vash nodded and pulled out some items from the pile. Vash finally decided to pull out of Gilbert so he could lower himself and start feverishly kisses on his manhood. Vash watched as it slowly began to grow and decided to slip on the cock ring before it got too large. Almost sweetly, Vash planted another kiss on the head just for a touch of cruelty.

"You know I don't want to fuck you just yet. You'd be too loose," the blond claimed. He whipped out some leather belts and stealthily tied the Prussian's wrists together. Next came his ankles to be tied up and suspended from a notch in the roof. Lastly the introverted Swiss pulled out a collar and latched it around the Prussian's neck that read "Swiss'. Strangers do NOT invade"

Once the Swiss thought the other was secure enough, he took out a gun and slowly slid it over his chest. "It's loaded, you know. The safety isn't even on. I bet the awesome you isn't even worried~." Vash purred out sliding it over of the Albino's cheeks before turning it and shooting a cheap vase in the room. The blond smirked and kissed Gilbert openly, gun tracing not far from his lower backside.

Gilbert watched as he pulled everything out trying to get his brain to work around how everything could be used. He definitely liked the attention, even if it was small, that his growing erection got but not too fond of the cock ring. "Y'u b'tter g't 'll th' f'cking y'u w'nt 'f m' t'night." he stated because even his sane mind knew that when he was sober and the aphrodisiac out of his system, he wouldn't let this happen again.

He wanted to see how kinky Vash could be so he let him do all the things he wished. It was odd to have his wrists tied together again but even more different as his ankles were tied. He blinked at where he was able to suspend his ankles from the ceiling making him wonder if that was always there for this or not. Gilbert tried to look at what was on the collar and couldn't see it no matter how hard he tried. "Wh't d'es 't s'y?" he asked.

The albino was stopped from questioning him as he felt the gun across his skin. It was cold but he shivered for many different reasons. He wasn't worried because he knew Vash was good at handling guns but couldn't help it as he flinched when the vase was shot. Okay so he might be a little worried now as he kissed him back deeply trying to dominate it and shivered again when he felt the gun on his skin.

Vash noted Gilbert's words and figured they were mostly true. The stubborn idiot wouldn't think about letting him do this after tonight, and that truthfully made the Swiss a bit sad. As tired yet horny as he was, Vash wanted more heated nights with the other male. The passion, pleasure, sweat, sex-everything! Vash knew that he was hooked on the Gilbert, and he was in it for more than to just be the damn bottom!

The Swiss kissed and bit down Gilbert's neck until he got to the collar. "It's says you're mine and no one else can touch you." Vash saw how the other flinched when his gun fired off, and knew he got him to be all his. "There's two more bullets in here, you know. Be good, and I won't have to use them, meine liebe," he cooed.

Vash reached out a hand and gripped Gilbert's erection once more to pump, knowing the cock ring would constrain him well. A finger slipped into Gilbert's relatively elevated backside and smirked as some of his own fluids dripped down. He was still tight, but he was sadly not as virginal now that, well, he wasn't a virgin. Slowly Vash slipped in the loaded gun inside and waited for the other's response.

Gilbert didn't mind continuing the sex but he was not going to bottom for him again. He still remembered the time when he topped Vash and felt a little bad that he didn't stretch him properly back then. He wondered if he could get the collar off by his own or if he wouldn't be able to get it off easily. Two shots were enough to kill him, depending on where the gun was at the time.

"I d'n't th'nk m'in' l'eb' w'uld k'll m'." he smiled at him instead of smirking as he said that to Vash looking him straight in the eye. He probably wasn't expecting him to agree when it was obvious he had some of his sane mind back but he did. Gilbert moaned at the touch to his erection and his insides seemed to twitch at the feeling of his finger being inside of him. Not big enough for his taste right now but he would have to wait.

The albino for a second didn't notice it was the gun sliding into him but not for very long. He almost tightened but then realized that it wouldn't be a good idea so he bit his lip trying to stay relaxed. Now it was up to really him and Vash to not have the gun go off. His breathing seemed to get heavy right away. Even though it was just his gun it still gave him pleasure and an adrenaline rush as well.

Vash blushed at Gilbert's slurred words. "Meine liebe"? No way the Prussian would say that in earnest. Still, Vash couldn't help his reaction. He wanted to dominate the Prussian only and be his only desire. Vash's desire for the other really couldn't get much more intense as he began to think and feel with his lower head.

The blond didn't fail to notice the way the man beneath him squirmed from the gun inside him. The metal was cold before he shoved it in, but he knew the albino's hot ass heated it up finely. Vash wanted to be in the gun's position, but he felt too much of a rush knowing his most prized possession was taking his lover roughly, with such a high amount of danger. Instead, Vash decided on a different approach that would both pleasure him and tease Gilbert.

Vash turned himself around so that he was on hands and knees with his throbbing erection inches from Gilbert's mouth. "Suck," came the simply and lewd order.

Vash had to cease his gun's thrusts while he changed positions, letting it stay in there limply for the other to enjoy. Once he settled into his new positions, he grabbed the gun through the albino's long, tied, and suspended legs to resume his thrusts in. After he established a steady rhythm there, Vash took in Gilbert's cock ringed manhood and teasingly licked it up and down like an oversized lollipop.

Gilbert noticed the reaction Vash had when he said those words and he felt like...he had meant those words too. It was hard to tell though since he was still pretty much drunk but it felt like he had truly meant it to Vash. He was definitely used to the feeling of the gun and he was beginning to like it the more he moved it inside of him.

Usually he wouldn't be into this kind of kink but the adrenaline was really getting to him heightening his pleasure rather quickly of the whole situation. His breathing was heavy but it nearly stopped when he saw Vash climbing up onto him. He was about to ask what he was doing when a very nice round ass moved above his face.

The Prussian didn't need to be told what to do and licked along the length teasing it with his tongue first before he moved to suck at the tip. He made sure to make it sound lewd and loud just for Vash. His eyes closed so he could focus on the teasing of his member running his tongue along the length, sucking, and humming, making sure to bring him the most pleasure possible.

He moaned at the feeling of the gun moving once again and tried to spread his legs a little more but it was hard since they were tied. Gilbert wanted to buck his hips into Vash's mouth but he was restrained in so many ways that he let his bottom half just relax and be pleasured. His moans were contributing to vibrating Vash's member as he bobbed his head and he moved his hands, a little awkwardly, to squeeze Vash's ass and try to tease his entrance.

Vash moaned when he felt all the things Gilbert was doing to his sensitive body. The larger man took in his shaft to give him cruel pleasure that only seemed to make his arousal bigger. They barely started and he felt himself losing control to the other's skilled mouth. Vash even arched his back and mewled when the other teased his entrance.

So long it had been since Vash knew what pleasures intimacy brought. The blond relished every pulse of pleasure the albino gave him. Simply having such a hot, thick substance turned the Swiss on with the juices spilling out cutely into his mouth. The flavor itself was not great, but Vash was too far gone to notice and thought it as the sweetest and richest thing to glide down his throat. His moans vibrated on the tip of the Prussian's head while the Swiss dotingly bobbed his head to take in more and more.

Vash's tongue glided over the shaft and flicked around it. He licked and kissed the underside and sucked most on the head. Gilbert was a bit too big for Vash to take all in being still an amateur, but he still cautioned to make sure every inch was attended to and touched. Even Gilbert's puckered hole contracted and relaxed to his gun's trust.

Deeper and deeper Vash pushes the barrel in, only so conscience not to pull the trigger. Vash worried enough that just to be safe, he'd sneak on the safety; he was losing his wits by the bliss of everything rapidly, after all. The sight of such a protected gateway being invaded by his own gun stimulated Vash he didn't know existed. A throbbing dick to suck in his face with his own being sucked; the blond was in heaven, or at least felt as much.

Gilbert's member was really beginning to feel the pain of being held back from its release now. Not that he loved everything the Swiss was doing but it was just hard, very hard. He moaned around Vash's member creating more of a vibration around his length. It was a good thing to see the Swiss love the attention to his ass so he continued to tease it even going so far as to push his finger inside of him up until the first knuckle.

Of course the albino didn't see him turn on the safety but it also didn't matter to him as he moved his hips daringly to meet the gun. He wanted it farther into him but he could tell the gun could only go so far and he had reached that point already. He wanted Vash to hurry up and just fuck him so he could get the cock ring off of him but also having the anticipation of what he had left for him made him wait. Vash he could tell was an amateur at giving head but if he continued with what he was doing he would easily become an expert.

The taste of Vash's member tasted delicious and he wanted him to release. He wanted to make the Swiss exhausted after tonight for fucking him and he _wanted_ to be filled with him period. It didn't disturb him in the least that he was thinking this way but he desperately wanted more of Vash.

He reluctantly pulled away from his cock and took a couple breaths to calm down. "Vash, fuck me." he purred getting sober just enough so he could talk normally again but still out of his mind to want to have sex with him. "I love your gun but I want your dick." he moaned wantonly trying to get him to give in and just listen to his demand.

"Hn," was all the blond could muster out. His mind fried under the euphoric feelings. He tried to angle his head on a way he could still suck and see Gilbert sucking. The other was taking in so much of the Swiss cock he wanted to forget about everything and only thrust in the beautifully flushed lips. The Prussian gave awesome head; he couldn't deny seeing him lick and suck so deliciously.

The blond didn't like the fact the albino stuck a finger in him, and gave a sharp and hard thrust inside him with the gun. Not that it felt bad, but it was too little to feel good, and getting more would defeat the purpose of topping the other hard all night. When the other started to practically beg for his cock, though, Vash made no complaints. The Swiss won the battle, after all.

Vash slowly and begrudgingly pulled himself away from the other's lips. He turned his body around once more but still kept his lips and tongue over the other's member. Vash shifted his focus to licking mostly around the constricting cock ring. Vash nipped at it with his lips and sucked on the flesh around his. He stopped pumping the gun and pulled it out, only giving the albino oral attention now. If the other wanted the interfering metal off, he had to _beg_Vash for it.

Otherwise, Vash finally freed his mouth of the sausage-like intruder. He went back on his knees and touched his own erection slightly. Gilbert looked amazing at the moment, and Vash wanted to take him so badly, but he also wanted to tease more. Seeing the other thriving and mewling in desire was his biggest goal.

The Swiss tugged down some of the excess rope he used to suspend Gilbert's legs to lift them more. He only got the larger male up a few inches, but he was now perfectly aligned with Vash's needy arousal enough for the blond to just barely stick in the tip and pull out. Out then in slowly was driving Vash insane, and he pumped himself a little while he did it, but he needed to be sheathed again in the Prussian's heat.

"Is this how I shou-should fuck you?" he stuttered out with a smirk and need.

Gilbert winced when he felt the gun give a particular hard thrust into him but he still moaned. He was a true sadist masochist, loving to give and receive pain equally during sex. His adrenaline was definitely helping him feel more aroused and needy to be fucked by the Swiss. He was happy though when Vash did finally move to look like he was about to fuck him but instead went back teasing.

That devilish tongue Vash was beginning to get better and was driving his hard aching member crazy. He couldn't release, he couldn't buck into his mouth, and the pain was even beginning to slowly get to him. He watched Vash closely with hungry eyes wishing he would stop taking so long and just fuck him already. Even though he didn't want to think about how lustful, submissive, and awesomely sexy he looked right now because he shouldn't be letting him be this willing.

Maybe it had to be just Vash that brought this out. Yes the two never seemed to get along but Gilbert still always bugged him and teased him more than others. That was the way he showed his attraction and the fact that now the Swiss was taking advantage and being pretty damn sexy himself right now made him become this submissive. He would probably never do this again unless it was with Vash.

Too many things were going through his mind, revelations, pleasures, pain, and...feelings. He felt his face darken with redness at the thought but he quickly shook the thoughts out of his head. His body tightened up when he put just the tip in as if trying to tell him to stop pulling out. He didn't want him to pull out dammit!

"Vash, just fuck me now! I want my release so fuck me!" he demanded even louder this time and closed his eyes trying so hard not to beg for the cock ring off. He was already breaking his rule of never begging so he would prove to Vash at how long he could last when he was being pressured to be held back.

Vash was surprised at how eager Gilbert seemed for everything. Even on the last painful gun-thrust he gave the other seemed to moan like he felt only bliss. The blond licked his lips at the thought the man beneath him had a slight masochistic side. Vash, truthfully, never did like pain, but causing others a bit of pain from punishment made him feel like he was doing something right. The Swiss never wanted to _hurt_anyone, but the facr someone made pleasure from a bit of pain never ceased to excite a little part of him.

Vash loved toying with Gilbert. Sure, he missed feeling that pulsing cock in his mouth, but just seeing it saluting to him sent him just as much excitement. The leather cock ring fit Gilbert so well, letting it swell and redden cutely. Gilbert, for all his pride, acted far too willing to be touched.

The greedy Swiss liked thinking that the other only gave in so easily with him. The two only really bonded on rare occasions to bicker, or on rarer occasions long ago, to fuck. Even then, Vash never quite got Gilbert to submit. The way that pale, firm, and overall willing ass hanged in the air sent the blond mad with desire. Just for his own throbbing need, Vash finally shoved his whole length inside once more.

The angle was fantastic. Not only did Vash easily slide in his hard cock to the hilt, he saw Gilbert. The blond could not get a full view considering Gilbert had to keep his legs close together, but he managed to at least see that flushed face as he begged to be taken. Thrust after thrust the Swiss finally stopped teasing and just _pounded_into the Prussian's awesome heat.

With a sense of pity, Vash finally unbound the cock ring and pumped to his thrusts. Vash did not want to damage such a fine erection, of course. They had been going at it for some time; the last thing Vash wanted was to stunt such a rarely well-endowed manhood. The blond knew he loved being inside the albino's otherwise untouched entrance, but at some point he would want to be taken, as well.

Vash trailed Gilbert's raised thighs. The creamy skin tasted of sweat, but Vash loved it. Surprising not many hairs seemed to grow (Vash doubted Gil shaved) and the skin seemed too soft to the touch. Another hand ran over a leg while he thrusted into the suspended lower body and relished the feelings. No way could anyone feel such joy from touching something, but everything about the other sent new sensations through the Swiss. Acute senses made Vash feel each touch in an entirely special way.

"Y-you are... This ass is meant for me to fuck!" he moaned out.

Gilbert thought that it was pretty tight again even though he was just fucking him with his gun. He thought it had to be because of the new position he was in compared to the last time he was inside of him. His legs were being forced into the air making them stay together. He couldn't see when he pushed in either making it even better as he moaned letting his head fall back.

That only exposed his neck and made his back arch as if to accept the Swiss. It was probably what helped Vash get in to the hilt and he moaned at the feeling of having the other completely inside of him. His muscles reacted on their own without his thought squeezing around Vash not wanting him to pull out but loosening to let him thrust in completely. Both their bodies, even as out of tune they were in personality, their bodies were the ones completely in tune with each other.

Suddenly Gilbert felt a pressure lifted off of him. He realized it was the cock ring being taken off but with that off he wasn't even sure he could last a few thrusts before he would release. Could he really be blamed though? He did have to deal with a gun fucking, being sucked, and having a hot body hovering over him for who knows how long. It made him ache again just to think about how tempting it was to fuck Vash when he saw his ass near his face.

Just as he suspected though, even with him trying his hardest he couldn't last more than ten thrusts before he his body tensed. He tightened around the other, which Vash should be happy he was a smaller size or else it probably would have hurt at how much his body tensed. It was because right after a cry of pure pleasure left his mouth as he arched his back and had the best, biggest, and longest release in his life.

The pleasure he got from it was just amazing. It sent electric bolts of pleasure through his body and it didn't seem to want to stop. To him it felt like about an hour of pleasure just continuously racking his body. What words that could be heard mostly were Vash, so good, fuck, more, and a word that began with the letter "l" but was too mumbled to understand.

Vash loved Gilbert's moans. The blond knew the other was getting close by how long he had been denied and all the things working over him. Even Vash could hardly contain himself from Gilbert's fantastic ass. All the Swiss could do was keep his stamina up and try to hold on.

The new position worked surprisingly well for pleasure. The elevated angle helped the Swiss completely plunge himself in hard and fluidly. Gilbert still felt so tight, clenching to his cock like he didn't want it to leave. The pulls in and out guided the erratic Swiss to a steady rhythm.

For all his wits and attention Vash could hardly hear what the man beneath him moaned out. Vash didn't care, either. Only so far from his own release, Vash kept thrusting in and out.

Some of Gilbert's essence hit him, but it covered the other. So much milky semen sprayed all over his stomach and a bit on his face. The image along with the overwhelming tension from the other's release sent Vash over his edge and came hard into Gilbert once again with an uncontainable moan. He could not control his sounds when they came out, but something not quite expected, let alone coherent, came out.

The Swiss never had a more intense orgasm in all his life. Whatever the albino did, he needed it again. Not that night because finally the blond felt ready to pull out and rest, but Vash needed Gilbert in his life. Whatever didn't click with their personalities before clicked with the sex, and Vash was addicted.

Gilbert didn't care that he was now covered in his own cum because not too long after he enjoyed his climax Vash had released as well. Now he did feel full in his ass and it also felt like his semen had gone pretty far into him. He was at the perfect angle for the semen to travel more quickly into him. He let out another sound pleasure at the feeling though because it felt that good on top of the blissful feeling of after sex.

His mind was actually beginning to sober up and he was slowly realizing what he did. If he had the energy he would throw a fit but he really didn't have any energy. He just lied back on the bed breathing heavily and trying to come down off his high. The cum on his body was more proof of how much he loved that last round. There was just so much of it residing on his body.

He shifted slightly wanting to be let down because now that the adrenaline and the pleasure was gone he felt just how asleep his feet were since all the blood was traveling out of them. "Let...me down..." he said looking over at Vash still having a little difficulty with that since he was still in his ass and hidden by his own legs. He was really happy that Vash didn't let go of most of his kinks because now they could have a lot of fun.

Wait, he didn't want to bottom again, this was a onetime thing! Why was he trying to think of another time? He became slightly frustrated with himself in his head because it was Vash! The other was lucky enough he even let him top but then he had to go and make the sex mind blowing that he wanted more. He wanted to hate him and be angry but he couldn't even do that!

It made him confused as to why all of a sudden he couldn't just yell at him or something. So to make it all make sense in his mind, which wasn't the truth he went with that he was tired, still a little drunk, and the after sex bliss was still affecting him. They usually would be lame excuses for everyone else but for Gilbert they put his mind at ease for now.

The Swiss sighed when the Prussian asked him to get his legs down. Vash was so exhausted by that point that just standing for the few seconds it would take to get the chain undone seemed like to much energy. Still, the faster it got done the faster he would sleep, so he stood up using one arm on the back of the sofa for support and unhooked the strap. Gravity did its job by bringing the elevated body down on the plush cushions, Vash's body ready to join it.

The blond was more than ready to pass out from fatigue and bliss. Never had he had a more tiresome night some just sex. Then again, he never had to be the one doing the work and using all his kinks. The domination of another pleased Vash, but perhaps he still needed to switch off and on. A large part of him wondered what the other must have felt during their second round.

Regardless, Vash lied himself between Gilbert's legs and placed his head on the other's wide and semen-covered chest. He leaned mostly on the back of the sofa, but wrapped his arms around the other male's larger frame. His legs touched a bit of his own essence when it brushed against Gilbert's leaking entrance, but none of that mattered. All it showed what how amazing their night together was.

With the last of his energy the limp Swiss leaned up to kiss Gilbert chastely on the lips, feeling a more tender spark that hadn't been present in their more heated ones. After that, though, Vash slipped his body down again with Gilbert as a pillow and cuddled up like a kitten to his mother, almost ready to suck on a nipple for added affects.

Vash really needed more. Vash wanted to get the other on his knees and begging for him like a submissive little whore. Vash wanted to be taken by the other against the wall like a slut. Vash never had a sex drive like the one he started feeling now, and he'd be damned it the albino tried to deny this in the morning. The determined blond would have more of the other for sure later! The other's hands were still mostly tied up, too. So Vash would be sure to at least not let those loose.

Gilbert felt blood beginning to rush back through his legs and he was pretty happy for that. He moved them a little but didn't have that much time to work them when Vash moved in between his legs and lied on top of him. He could also feel some of Vash's seed leaking out of his ass slowly. It was an odd feeling since it was his first time and he shifted slightly trying to get used to it.

He closed his eyes letting the Swiss lie on top of him and he must have been okay with his hands still being tied since he didn't say anything. His breath was slowly evening out as his body began to fall asleep nearly limb by limb. It was just such a good night of sex he was sure he would sleep forever and with the pain of a headache from his hangover would encourage him to sleep more. None of the pain that he would have in his ass and back was crossing his mind.

The albino was broken out of his near slumber when he felt the kiss Vash gave him. It was sweet and sent this delicious spark through his body he almost didn't want him to pull away. He liked the feeling of tenderness they shared at that moment and even though it felt heavy to even just lift his arms to put on Vash's back, he did it. He wanted to be closer to him and it felt like he couldn't sleep unless he was close to him.

After setting back down he closed his eyes once again letting his body slowly turn numb. His breath evened out and he finally fell asleep. That was the best night he had ever gotten sleep. It felt like he was dead to the world and even had some very nice dreams featuring random moments of the events last night. He didn't even move that much because as the morning began to wane it would hurt to do so, also Vash was lying on top of him.

Gilbert did in fact plan on sleeping until about noon since he did get to Vash's house pretty late and then it probably took a few hours for them to do everything that night. He didn't really have a headache to wake him up either since because of all that sex it had sobered him up pretty well. It helped he was a country but that didn't mean he had to be productive and get his lazy ass up out of bed early.

Vash relished how comfortable his new position was and didn't regret having to undo the Prussian's legs. Hearing his heartbeat and feeling his breathings helped better ease the Swiss from his post-sex high. Knowing another living body lay contently beneath him since the first time since ever calmed the blond. Why couldn't the cocky albino be like this all the time?

Regardless, Vash bedded himself on Gilbert happily. His mind began to clear, but regrets failed to cloud inside his head. The entire night brought the Swiss and Prussian to all new levels of pleasure. Vash felt drained for sure, but never for such a great reason. All the Swiss could really do with the energy he had left was cuddle himself in and sleep, rest only barely away.

The next day might be hell, he knew, but Vash continued on. Gilbert could throw as big a fit as he wanted, but Vash knew the other consented to everything to almost begging. Their orgasms have never been so great; he doubted the Prussian would dare deny another round with the Swiss later on. Even the lustless kiss at the end completed the night perfectly. Something in the kiss let the blond know they both had a softer, sweeter side for each other. The tingle still buzzed on his lips slightly.

Without many more thoughts, Vash passed out. Gilbert's strong arms seemed to wrap around him like Vash was being protected. The Swiss never felt safer with someone else around him sleeping, nor did he ever feel so cared for. Surely he imagined it, but it was a sweet thought. Vash always seemed plagued by criminals looking for safe haven or immigrants for work, but those worries slipped away as he dreamed about a picturesque mountain side with a cottage and two goats, one strangely albino.

Awaking was never as easy as falling to sleep, though. Vash saw Gilbert below and scoffed slightly as his droopy eyes saw he still slept. Well, Vash sleeping on him did seem to make him not able to move. Still, he could at least open his eyes or something. Then again, Vash had never seen the Prussian look so... serene. The arrogant man actually appeared peaceful and gentle. Vash failed to resist stretching his neck to lightly kiss the other's cheek.

"Morning, sleeping beauty. Get some damn clothes on now!" Vash ordered into Gilbert's ear none too sweetly.

* * *

><p>Okay, Gilbert may seem pretty submissive in this and it's because I've always seen Gilbert as a really bad drunk. If you get him far enough he'll do anything and he had a strong aphrodisiac working on him too. So the next chapters will be up as soon as possible~.<p> 


	3. Bath

Gilbert didn't even flinch when Vash moved on top of him and it looked like he was going to be dead for a long time. Hell he looked so serene that he could have been dead other than his chest slowly rising and falling. He only moved when the other yelled in his ear. The other reacted as only one would react when being yelled in the ear and he shot awake pushing the other off of him quickly.

That was when he realized his hands were tied. At first he was going to ask why he was tied, feet still had a rope around their ankles, but the strong smell of sex is what snapped his memory back. It was still a little foggy from his mind trying to catch up and wake up. He didn't like it as he remembered and fought against the rope around his wrists colorful curses spewing quickly out of his mouth.

With his hands tied like they were it was hard for him to sit up so when he tried to even roll or anything like that the pain his backside instantly stopped that movement as well. It was obvious he was stressed now that he was awake, sober, and drug free. He couldn't help it as the night was being fast forwarded through his mind making his face turn red. Of course he used the excuse that he was getting angry for his red face but he couldn't help it as he felt his heart pick up slightly.

"Fuck!" he cursed loudly hitting his head back on the arm of the couch with his eyes closed. He was trying to get his face from blushing and just let his hands rest on his body. Now that he had calmed down for a few seconds he could feel the dry cum, what didn't rub off onto Vash on his chest and in his ass. It was enough that got put into him last night that even the simplest movement made it obvious.

The albino finally looked over at Vash when he felt calmed down but he was still glaring at the Swiss. "How can I put my clothes on if I can't fucking move?" he snapped at him just wanting to hit him or something but at the moment with him on the ground, he was out reach. That didn't mean he still had the urge to strangle the other though.

Gilbert couldn't help but not feel a hundred percent angry at Vash. It was hard because he suddenly remembered that last kiss. It took all his willpower not to let his face heat up but couldn't solve the problem of his heart beating a little faster. This was stupid! Why the fuck was he acting like a school girl with a crush? He hated the Swiss and because of last night he had even more reasons to hate him now.

Vash glared at all the cursing and fussing the other did. All the thrashing around certainly ruined his mood, too. Sure, the awakening wasn't polite and sweet, but how else could one wake the stubborn albino? Being tied up upon awakening might reasonably help his anger. The other looked beet red and positively mortified at what happened, insulting Vash's pride a bit.

The Swiss simply leaned back in and gave the other another calming kiss. No tongue, but he wanted it to last as he undid the cuffs around the Prussian's wrists. Vash gently stroked the other's hair and sighed when he ended the kiss. His mildly angry eyes bore into Gilbert's angrily embarrassed ones.

"It's too early for this crap, okay? You can remove your own ankle cuffs now. If you stay for a bit I can make breakfast while you shower. I don't want you to... be uncomfortable with all the stuff over you," the Swiss said mildly averting his gaze from all the dry semen over the other's body. Now even Vash's face turned slightly red from more than just slight anger. He actually topped _Gilbert_! God, he felt like he defied laws of nature! The other made such a sweetly cliché bottom, though! That virgin ass, flush face, moaning voice, begging eyes...! Vash could not help it.

"Look, you can go and pretend this never happened, but it did. We both know it was probably the best we've ever had, so calm down. You weren't raped, and you can still have your dignity in tact because I won't tell anyone. You can walk out with my come over your chest and ass or calm down and just take a shower. I'll have you know I'm treating you a hell of a lot better than how you treated me after you fucked me," the Swiss reminded with curt shortness. It was the truth, after all. Sure, he was rough, but at least he tried to prep the other, and the other did _beg_ for him to go deeper and harder. Gilbert never acted like such a drama queen in all their decades of life.

Vash got up from Gilbert and slipped on his boxers from the night before. He felt too sweaty to try and put on all his clothes, and he needed to still clean off some of Gilbert's fluids off his body. The other really came the second time; Vash felt a bit prideful about that. He would have to wash his chest and hands before cooking. He hoped the stubborn Prussian took his offer and at least showered before leaving. Not even Vash wanted to put on his clothes, and he didn't have his chest covered in his own orgasmic evidence and a butt filled with someone else's cum.

Gilbert paused at the kiss and actually did stop moving so Vash could get the ropes around his wrists off. He looked at his wrists as he listened to everything Vash said. They looked raw but he knew it wasn't from fighting it was from him moving from pleasure. He just...he just didn't want to bottom to someone like Vash. The Swiss wasn't really one that people would see topping someone as awesome as him.

It helped that he said he wouldn't tell anyone and a shower sounded like a really good idea, if he could make it to the shower that is. His back still hurt and he moved to sit up once again stopping and ending up falling back onto the couch. He wasn't going to say anything to Vash though and hoped he didn't see him having no ability to get up on his own. He was still awesome so he wouldn't want help.

"I'll stay and take a shower." he stated looking over at Vash but then decided to try again while Vash wasn't looking to get up. He got farther this time but he was also breathing heavily as he sat up on the couch. The albino leaned back against the couch deciding to take a quick rest. He needed it already since this was his first night getting it up the ass.

"Just be grateful the awesome is staying." he pointed out hoping he wouldn't worry about him as he forced himself up off the couch. He leaned against it and used other things to help him get across the living room. Gilbert couldn't help but move slowly though because it hurt like hell to just be walking even with a support. It was probably the gun and the fact he wanted Vash to kind of hurry halfway through.

Vash sighed as he walked over and slung one of Gilbert's arms around his shoulders. Vash tried to steady the albino to his feet as he took a few steps forward with the other man. Gilbert had a few inches over Vash, but still the blond was able to act as a crutch for his... guest.

"You don't even know where the shower is. I'll just save us trouble and guide you there. You'd get lost otherwise, so just hold onto my waist," he explained the other in hopes that his help would hurt his pride less. Truthfully Vash's pride shot through the roof at the fact he was able to claim Gilbert so hard Gilbert lacked the ability to even stand, though. It worried the blond that he could've gone too rough and hurt the albino, but he knew better. The pleasure was too great to not have some consequences. Even then, the Prussian looked to be in better shape than Vash was after their first night together with reversed positions.

One hand wrapped around Gilbert's waist innocently enough, but soon it became a hassle to resist slipping his hand down and grabbing one of those sore cheeks. His juices mostly dried, but they still fell down slightly the taller's inner thighs. Gilbert's entire appearance screamed that of someone that had an amazing night of sex from the cum over him, to the raw appearance to his flesh, to his messed-up hair, or just the smell. Gilbert looked amazing.

Sick of his own perverse thoughts of Gilbert, Vash decided to lower temptation by switching to the bridal style way to carry someone. Gilbert probably hated it, especially since he didn't ask for help to begin with, but Vash felt responsible and desired to help out, regardless. The new position made it easier on his body, anyway, since Gilbert was both taller and very hard to resist taking once more.

"I'm going to help clean you up. I feel guilty. I'll make us breakfast after you're better," he said chivalrously.

Gilbert jumped at first when he felt an arm being swung over his shoulders because he wasn't expecting him to help. He thought he was hiding the pain pretty well but apparently not if the other saw it fit to help him now. He rolled his eyes trying not to say anything to make Vash drop him now that he was pretty much his support.

"I could have found the shower." he stated stubbornly but knew by then he probably wouldn't even be able to crawl his ass into the tub. Just this once, even though it was already hurting his pride as he swallowed some of it, or if there was any left from last night, he would take the help of another. "Just don't fucking expect to help me again." he glared at him for a few seconds. His eye twitched at the hand to his waist because for some reason he had a feeling that Vash wouldn't stop there and it was proven right. The other's hand lowered and he couldn't help but nearly push away from him. Seriously? Was he going to become Francis just because he got to top someone for once in his life?

"Fu..." he began to curse him but then suddenly he was picked up. He didn't know Vash would even be able to pick him up since he was smaller than him. "What the fuck are you doing?" he asked about to struggle then the pain reminded him why he wasn't moving that much. "Fucker..." was the beginning of a line of curses switching from German to English.

The albino instantly shook his head at the thought of him helping to clean him off. "Hell no. You can go cook I can wash myself." he growled still angry over the whole idea of being picked up and last night. His memory of last night was clear and his emotions couldn't be any clearer as well. He for some stupid reason felt something for the Swiss. "I want to be left alone because I'm awesome alone." he said more or less just wanting to think to himself.

Vash's eyes darkened and glared at the albino. If the Swiss was known for being cruel, he would have pinned the Prussian against the wall and told him off right there. Still, he moderately knew where the other was coming from. Just some time to think would do them both well, but that should be saved for later. Thinking was hard holding a very naked and attractive albino in your arms.

Vash did fume slightly at the other man, though. "It's never awesome to be alone, Gilbert! Trust me, it isn't," he said calmly, but with slight remorse. "No human contact, no warm body to keep you warm in the cold, no one to say hello after you've been gone, no one to tell you you're _awesome_, living alone certainly isn't awesome. In fact, it really fucking sucks!" Vash claimed, holding onto Gilbert tighter. Vash opened the bathroom door and resisted the urge to just drop Gilbert in the tub.

Vash bent over to adjust the water to a good, warm temperature and got more soap out from under the sink with a wash cloth. The blond looked at the albino once more before bending down and kissing him on the lips tenderly, letting a soap covered cloth trail down his chest slowly. "You're one of the very few people that don't leave me, even when I tell you too. Thanks for being a pest all the time," Vash mumbled, hoping to the point he wasn't coherent.

Vash kissed Gilbert's less dirty chest and continued to rub it clean without being too forceful; the semen stuck to the other's pale chest well. "I'm not going until you're clean. I bet you can't even bend yourself well enough to clean yourself even here!" Vash demonstrated by rubbing Gilbert's inner thigh where the blonde's juices slipped too. Gilbert almost literally was covered head to toe in cum, and Vash felt horrible that the other wasn't even in good enough shape to get it all off. "I should take responsibility."

Gilbert just wished he could turn back the clock just a little bit so he knew which drink not to take so he wouldn't have come over to Vash's drunk and horny as all get out. He tried to move in the tub when he was put in there only meeting pain once again. Even moving to bend the slightest would hurt so it would be definitely difficult to get his body washed. Just because he couldn't wash himself didn't give Vash the right to kiss him like he was though.

All of his fight seemed to be gone because of saying anything or pushing away he found himself kissing him back. What was going on with him? He didn't like Vash at all, or so he thought, and all he wanted to do was have some time to think about what the hell was going with his mind right now. His body wasn't listening to his brain and he could go as far as to say his heart wasn't listening to his body or brain. He was calm on the inside while on the outside he was freaking out about what happened.

There was no explanation as to why or how he was acting like he was other than that it was confusing as all hell. His mind was still telling him he didn't love Vash, his body was proving that wrong by responding to every touch, and his heart hurt every time he said that he could be fine alone but beat so quickly at the lightest touch. Maybe if the albino actually learned how to love instead of always being told since he was a small country that there was no time for it, it wouldn't be as confusing for him.

What was worse was that Vash was right he did find himself missing the idea of having someone close to him and being able to talk. He didn't want Vash to be right but it really couldn't be helped anymore. That was it, the only reason his body was acting like this was because it just missed being around someone! He internally smirked thinking he figured out why his body was not listening to his brain and ignored the fact that the thought made his heart hurt, he was too happy to find an explanation even if it was the wrong one. Gilbert had gotten very good at being able to lie to himself to make him feel better.

"I can fucking do it." he stated smugly but right when he tried to bend over again he leaned back biting his lip tightly. "Fine just fucking do it and get it over with." he mumbled quickly giving in so he could get the humiliation out of the way that he couldn't even clean himself.

Vash hated how stubborn Gilbert acted, but he cleaned the other regardless. Vash never would have thought he would need to clean a naked Gilbert off from an amazing night of passionate lust, but there he was, gently scrubbing every soiled crevice. Even with a clear mind, Vash felt himself succumbing to the albino's fine physique, and took more than a little pleasure seeing his love marks cover his chest.

Vash listened for Gilbert that much he could admit to but not much else. The cocky Prussian was damn annoying, that was the honest truth, but he still... kind of liked the other's company. With how pale the other was, most would assume he had little warm blood in him, but Vash knew better as he loved feeling that hot bod next to him. Vash didn't mean by sex, but just their general touch before they fell asleep holding each other close.

Vash honestly felt a bit sore as well. His thighs had never been so rough on anything before, but the Swiss would not complain. All he would do is silently desire the albino's body while he cleaned. Yet he could also feel a lot of his own sweat and cum stick to his body. Vash saw the large amount of room left in his plus sized tub, and he decided to join Gilbert.

The Swiss placed the wash cloth on the others crotch before naturally removing his pants. He hadn't bothered with underwear or a shirt, so his bare body came exposed quickly. The Swiss placed a leg on both of Gilbert's sides and leaned in for a kiss on the other's chest once more. Vash expected a fit, naturally Gilbert would throw one, but Vash couldn't imagine how the other would have enough strength to get him off.

"Gil... I'm dirty, too. We'll wash at the same time. Don't bother complaining; this tub is plenty comfortable," the Swiss said taking the cloth off and rubbing at his own chest, letting the water hit his bare back.

Gilbert honestly felt his body trying to react to the touches of just Vash washing his body. This shouldn't be happening at all dammit! He should be feeling absolutely nothing, nothing of any sort toward Vash yet here he actually had to force his body not to react. His eyes also couldn't stop roaming the other's chest if he stopped forcing his eyes to look somewhere else.

While his eyes were looking at Vash's body he realized that the other was definitely dirty as well. He was going to try and say something about Vash getting into the tub but he was stopped again by Vash's body. Seriously he had never noticed how hot the other's... He glared as he looked off to the side wondering if there was a way to get his mind to stop running on about things that were not true!

"Whatever just hurry the fuck up so I can get out of here." he stated once again not able to keep from glancing at Vash. Gilbert just didn't understand as to how he could be doing this to him now of all times. Vash would never have crossed his mind twice, even though he did tend to be in his head a lot, up until now he couldn't get the other out of his head!

The albino soon just sighed leaning back against the tub as he looked up at the ceiling. The warm water did help his ass and everything to help null it. The painkillers were beginning to kick in as well helping him feel less pain but he was sure he would still have trouble walking. He knew he would have to thank Vash for all these things but then again it wouldn't have happened if the other could keep his dick in his pants, which he couldn't.

Vash remained as professional as he could in the situational. The warm water droplets devilishly ran down his lean and toned body. The feeling of Gilbert underneath him warmed his front when the water warmed his back. Blood was flowing all through his body, and it took all he had to not let it affect him. He had to picture Russia practically naked wearing lacy undies and a frilly bra to make sure his cock didn't act up.

Still, he wanted to touch Gilbert. Vash slipped his hand between their bodies and cleaned away while Vash butterfly kissed all over Gilbert. Eventually the Swiss changed his position so that he was faced to Gilbert's feet by sitting on his chest and set his sights finally between Gilbert's legs.

More soap was applied to the cloth and Vash finally began to scrub the most dirtied area. The view was still amazing, despite the grim Vash knew his cock twitched just ever so slightly. The blond's hand gently stroked away all the dried fluids on Gilbert's inner thighs and the white curls of the Prussian's pubic hair. Vash wanted to be thorough as tease, so soaped all the way down to the other male's toes, showing a lot more of Vash's curvy bottom while he stretched down the swiftly clean to other.

Vash made sure to even clean under Gilbert's feet and under the knee, know those places always need a good scrub. When that was all done the Swiss made sure to put ample amounts of lotion and soap on the cloth before he stroke all the filth on the albino's endearing dick and slip it in the definitely marked ass. Cleaning away his own essence from the Prussian's most private of areas disappointed Vash a little, but he did it all he same, wishing he could do a little more than just clean the other and dirty him all over again.

Vash really should not be feeling such outlandish lust, but he never denied the albino's body was attractive enough to... get off to. The only difference is that now he tasted and experienced having sex in an entirely new light that made his teenage body wild with hormones. "I'm almost done..." Vash mumbled, cleaning himself off a bit more, too.

Gilbert thought he was doing pretty well thinking about his brother or anyone else that was disgusting in his opinion. He couldn't help from being pulled from his thoughts when he saw Vash turning around nearly sticking his ass in his face. How was one even supposed to begin focusing on something else other than the best ass he had ever fucked now right there in front of his face.

He found it really hard as well to keep from feeling aroused as Vash began to clean off his dick and then slowly move down to his ass. He couldn't help but tense up when he felt his finger going inside of him and he bit his lip tightly. His arms almost wrapped around the other but he finally got his restrain that was needed for this type of situation.

"About time you're almost done..." he said even though his voice sounded just a little strained because it was a little hard not to sound in pain or pleasure at the moment. Something was definitely wrong with him and how he was really beginning to find himself only focusing on the Swiss. "Okay you're done."

The albino wasn't sure of how much longer he could deal with this that is why he moved his hands to push Vash back down onto the floor of the tub so his ass wasn't right there in plain sight. Gilbert almost made his hands stray too long onto the other's body when he finally pulled his hands away. "Can we get out now?" he asked testing to see and when he moved it didn't hurt as bad. He just still wouldn't be able to walk normal no matter how much he tried.

Vash did not expect to be pushed on the cold tub floor, but was grateful that the albino left it at that. Vash got up and took the spray hose to clean off the suds and then turned the water off. Gilbert looked like he really wanted to get up on his own, and Vash wish he could. Gilbert had been prepped and lubed as best Vash could, so he didn't know why the other looked so helpless. Vash really would take note about not so blatantly _pounding_ into the other's hot ass next time, even if the other begged.

The strain in Gilbert's voice also worried the Swiss. A sore throat always annoyed Vash after yelling. With the way the Prussian liked to talk and ramble, Vash hoped some old family recipe would help. The blond wanted to repeat the night over and over again, but he wanted the other to feel decent after the pleasure, at least.

Regardless, Vash knew his fun was done as he got out of the tub and tried to shake dry, which mostly failed. The Swiss cursed his lack of preparation as he realized he had brought no change of clothes or towels. With a German curse mumbled under his breath, Vash turned to Gilbert and sighed.

"Stay here a little longer. I'll see what should fit you and get towels right away!" the blond said before hurrying off. The towels were in a closet right beside the bathroom door, but the tricky part was finding clothes for the larger albino. As much as the other would fuss about it, Vash knew he only had one outfit large enough.

Vash ran to his room and pulled on some boxers, slacks, and a t-shirt for himself quickly before going to his nightwear drawing and pulpit out a frilly navy blue and lavender pajama outfit. Liechtenstein made it as one of her first projects for him when she didn't know his size well. He never dared to wear it, but it was the only thing Prussia could use, and went back to the bathroom, placing the clothes beside the sink.

"Time to get you up, I'll put the clothes on you."


End file.
